Wounded
by GozenMiddy
Summary: Altair gets severely damaged on the battle field, and finally accepts his feelings for Malik, and finding out something in the process.. *BoysLove* *I don't own Assassins Creed*
1. Wounded

Assassins Creed Fanfiction – Malik/Altair – BoysLove – One Shot – 13+

By GozenMiddy

Wounded...

'It has been three years since Malik lost his arm..' began to write the Assassin cloaked in white, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. 'But still,' he continued after dipping his quill into the ink, 'he must hate me. It was entirely my fault that his brother was killed by the Templars.. and that Malik lost his arm.'

He paused, his beautiful hazel eyes reflecting the moon from his room in the castle. That is what it was like anyway. He had the highest tower, presented to him by his master, Al Mualim. He was strict and harsh, but very wise. Almost like Malik, Altair would laugh to himself occasionally.

'...even though he acts friendly, talks and laughs with me, and gives helpful advise... He must still distrust me. I am sure he hates how Al Mualim dotes on me.. I might be his favorite, but Malik.. That day.. I was the one who should have lost a brother and an arm.'

Altair laughed to himself and tore up the page, setting the pieces on fire then throwing them out the window to blow away in the wind.

Malik would never stop teasing him if anyone found the writing. Though, all those ink written words were true. He often found himself spacing out and letting his mind wander... but he noticed a disturbing trend when he was alone.

He would always think of Malik.

Whether it was because he still felt guilty, because he was once friends with the man, because they were 'Brothers'.. He always wanted to be just that much closer to him.

At those times though, Altair would snap to it and beg Allah's forgiveness for thinking such things about a man. Sure, he had fun with the women, he had a few 'loves' or crushes.. but never had he thought this much about someone.

Once again, Altair snapped from his daze to a knocking on his door. It wasn't a real door though, it was more of a trap door. He grunted then got up, opening the hole in the floor which was being pounded on  
>"Wh-"<p>

"Altair, Altair come quickly! Templar's- Templar's are attacking Masyaf!" said the young novice in a nervous, panicking tone. That was obviously a joke! From this tower he..  
>Altair suddenly rushed to the window to see the boys words were true – Fires were all over the small town and he could hear people screaming. How could he have not NOTICED THIS? His window over looks the entire town!<p>

"Alright! I am on it, May safety be with you brother!" Altair said rushed, grabbing his sword as he positioned himself at the window.  
>"y-You too brother!" the boy said before running down the hall. Altair cursed himself mentally and jumped out of the window, and into the large hay stack below. It was always a scary jump, but got easier the more he did it. He fussed with the hay for a few moments before jumping out and sprinting towards the town.<p>

When he arrived, he was warmly greeted with a hot, flaming arrow and obscene gestures from the Templar's, a few of which were covered in blood. He quickly extinguished the small fire and drew his sword, hastily running towards the evil men.

"Altair, above you!" called a familiar voice. There was not much time for Altair to register it before leaping to the side, avoiding a large chunk of stone, which accidentally crushed one of the Templar's, splattering blood everywhere. Templar comrades actually cringed in agony.

Shortly after Altair stood up, his back met with someones and he glanced over to see Malik! Dressed in his night attire.  
>"Good of you to finally join us you worm." Malik snarled, deflecting an incoming dagger with his sword. Altair lunged forward and pounced a Templar, stabbing him through the forehead with his Hidden Blade.<br>"I am surprised you can still fight. Being a cripple and all." Altair huffed back with a large smirk, obviously wanting to tease the man.  
>"I am surprised you can still fight too. Being a blind idiot." the brown haired man growled back, plunging his long blade through a screaming rival only to pull it out, kick him in the back and then stab him through the chest.<br>"Perhaps we should take our petty argument... elsewhere.. and maybe after this battle is won..!" Altair yelled out the last few words as he twirled, slashing a few baddies across the face and chest, making them fall to the hay cloaked ground in agony.

One of the higher ranking assassins suddenly rushed past the two to a couple of the young novices that were having a difficult time with a group of Templar's. Altair and Malik nodded and rushed over to help the fairly large man as he ordered the novices to go help the women and children to the Assassins temple into the shelter. They nodded and almost happily rushed off.

"What are you two doing here?" Hissed the older assassin, wielding duel blades that were quite intimidating.

"We are here helping. -!" Altair snapped back before a Templar ambushed him and Malik, but thankfully he was quick and pushed Malik out of the way, blocking the thin sword.

"Heh.. Hn.. Only a weak man would attack from behind like that...!" Altair laughed as he quickly slashed his blade, forcing the Templar to stumble back enough so the assassin could stab him through the neck, then slash through him. The man fell to the ground and Malik stood, shaking his head.  
>"That.. Hurt you idiot!" the brown haired man retorted, drawing his blade to quickly plunge it clear through an attacker who screamed out in pain.<br>"At least I saved your sorry ass." Altair said in a slightly smug tone, suddenly gasping as he had to duck to avoid a knife thrown by the older assassin. It went directly into an enemy's eye.

"Stop being so arrogant you novice fool!" Hissed the older man as he fended of three attackers by blinding them with sand.  
>"I am not a novice-"<p>

"You are while you wear the gray! You are still a novice!" He barked, taking a running start to kick off one of the Templar's, bouncing off of him to perform a small mini aerial attack. He drove his left blade into the enemy's head, throwing his right blade into the closest one.

Just as the older assassin was pulling his blades out of the fallen men, the enemies that Altair and Malik were attacking suddenly started running, and the arrows and boulders stopped falling.  
>"What is going on? Are they retreating?" Altair asked, climbing on top of a building easily enough to try to see the gates.<br>"Probably regrouping." Said Malik, wiping the blood off his face and sword before sheathing the long stained blade, "We should do the same. Let us go to Al Mualim, Altair. And let us all prepare to defend Masyaf with our lives!" Malik shouted, gaining a cheering response from the near by Assassins. Altair smiled and nodded, putting his blade away.  
>"I will go and tend to fallen. Novices! Gather the wounded and take them to the Temple!" the older man shouted, smiling as he watched the little gray cloaks scurry around.<br>Altair and Malik started sprinting up the hill towards the Temple, which looked more like a castle, and saw many bodies. Men, Assassins, Women.. Though it seems that there are a lot of children that made it, thankfully.  
>"Altair." Malik panted, hopping over a dead Templar covered with blood. Apparently still alive as he was squirming a bit.<br>"What is it Malik? ...Rafi!" Altair suddenly said almost excitedly. Rafi, who was trained slightly as a doctor, through covered in blood with a few cuts and bruises, ran up to them.  
>"Altair..Malik.. Al Mualim wants you two to go to the defense system. And hurry. From what he says the Templar's are bringing more allies!" He panted, shaking his head.<br>"And what of the villagers?" Malik asked, turning behind them to see the gates being closed at a fast pace.  
>"...Ah.. from what I can tell there have been many deaths, though most were the older and weaker that couldn't escape. Luckily, many survived.. At least for now. Now go!" He ushered, hightailing it back up the stone steps and through the iron gates of the temple.<br>"That is most good, but if they are bringing more comrades..." Altair started running towards a smaller tower, using a barrel as a stepping stone as he climbed onto the ledge, "Then there may be more deaths then necessary." Malik finished as he started to a taller tower, running across the tightropes with excellent balance. Altair gave a grim look and climbed the side of the tower, Gripping ledge after ledge. He looked back to see Malik already at the other tower, not having to do much work since the rope led straight to the top. He shook his head and jumped up, grabbing the small wooden fence to pull himself up and into the hidden space. Logs and stones were set in place all around the village and on top of the Temple. By now, most of the villagers should have either gotten prepared for battle or hidden away in the sanctuary hidden deep under the village.  
>Altair kept watch on the gates, as he figured Malik was, wondering what it was he was going to say before Rafi showed himself.<br>Altair looked below to see the few remaining assassins running towards the front of the temple to see they had formed a neat line.  
>"Brothers! We must protect this place with our lives! Because not only our lives are at stake! The evil Templar's are gathering their forces, preparing to strike again!" Shouted Al Mualim from the balcony of a tower. He held up a sword and pointed it towards the gates.<br>"On my command, you will fight!"

Altair stayed quiet as the rest of the assassins cheered with inspiration and adrenaline. Altair, deep inside himself, found the masters words empty – without meaning. Sure, Al Mualim was the master, the Grand Master of all assassins, and as such if he died there might be a whole lot of fighting.. Not that there wasn't any now. But he could get his hands a little dirty..

Altair snapped to it as he watched the gates of the village start moving.

"Assassins on the towers! Prepare yourselves!" Al Mualim commanded. Archers scattered throughout the Towers and a few on building tops drew their bows and aimed, while others with Altair and Malik got ready to launch the make-shift catapults. Distant shouts from the entrance meant the Templar's were close to breaking the gates. Though Altair couldn't see the damage from this distance, he knew they had almost broken through.

And his suspicions were confirmed as at least a hundred flaming arrows flew over the gates, setting the already burning town ablaze in more area's, and hitting a few of the Assassins. Altair didn't want to wait, he wanted to crush those evil bastards into fertilizer, but knew he had to wait for the masters command.  
>"Hold! Wait until they are through the gates my comrades!" Al Mualim shouted, trying to see over the gates.<p>

Suddenly, a large boulder flew over the wall, smashing a lone burning house. And then another one flew over.. And then three of them flew through the air, smashing a couple of roof top Assassins and knocking one of the defense towers down. Altair burned as hot as the towns fires when he saw the tower get knocked down. Then, the gates broke open and Al Mualim shouted at the top of his lungs 'Fire!'. On that command, Altair, Malik, And the archers and towers cut ropes and let the arrows and stones go. Shouts and screams from the gates could be heard as arrows pierced and stones crushed. A few towers near the gates let loose large logs to try and hold them back.  
>"Go my Comrades!" Al Mualim commanded, sending the foot soldiers and assassins running down the hills and buildings towards the gates. Stones continued to fly back and forth and chaos ensued. Battle cries and painful screams could be heard through the blazing fires that must have looked beautiful from a distance. Dancing around each other and not caring what they killed, just like Templar's.<p>

"Altair watch out!" Malik cried as a large boulder hurled through the air at the tower Altair was occupying. The last things he saw were the giant boulder flying towards him, violent shaking and loud smashing as stones collided and crumbled, and then almost zero gravity as he fell to the ground. Malik's shouts echoing until there was only silence and darkness...

'Augh.. It hurts... Like all my bones are crushed... And its cold.. but I feel so hot..' Altair's voice echoed in the darkness.  
>'It is too dark to even see my hands...'<p>

"Altair-"

'..Was that Malik...? Where is he...?'

"Altair!"

'Is he closer..? Malik...! argh... m-my chest..'

"Wake up you Idiot!"

Slowly, Altair opened his eyes to the sky, a full moon in his view. It was so beautiful when it was full.. though smoke blew through the air lazily. Suddenly the moon was blocked out by a head.. Malik's head.  
>"Hey! Rafi! He Is still alive!" Malik shouted eagerly. There were chatters and gasps from unseen people. It hurt everywhere, in some places more so. And he tasted the sweet taste only from blood.<br>"Alright, lets get him to the Temple..-" Said Rafi's voice, though it was growing faint, and everything was getting dark again. Though, that darkness quickly disappeared as he felt his legs get moved, which sent a shocking pain up through his entire body, causing him to scream out in pain.  
>"I said to be gentle you fool!" Hissed Rafi's voice, and then a small slapping sound followed.<br>Altair didn't know exactly what was going on, and couldn't remember much from what happened.. he coughed as some of his own blood seeped into his throat, which coughing was also extremely painful  
>"Altair, just hold on!" Said a few voices, one of which was Malik's voice. Then there was another shocking pain as his body was lifted onto something soft. Again, he shouted in pain and then coughed up a little more blood. Coughing was a little too painful, and the voices started fading, and then everything went black again.<p>

"Altair! Hey brother! Wake up."

Altair didn't open his eyes, though he could hear the male cussing at him to 'wake his idiotic ass up.' That was obviously Malik.  
>"Malik! He was seriously injured in that fall, you are lucky he is still alive. I have done everything I can, and we even sent for a few doctors from Jerusalem to come help treat him! There is nothing more we can do until time heals his wounds. You should know that." Rafi's voice snapped, lecturing the man. A fall..? Oh right.. That stupid boulder crashed into the tower, knocking it down.<br>"I know that! I just did not think I would ever worry about this Idiot." Malik hissed back. From the sounds of the fabric he had gotten up and walked somewhere. There was a creaking of a door opening or closing and then heavy foot steps.  
>"And how is he doing Rafi? Has he improved?" asked the voice of Al Mualim. Though even in his half-conscious state, Altair could tell the voice was still uncaring, even if slight worry was in it.<br>"Slight improvement Master. He is still unconscious, but he seems stable. Hopefully he will wake up soon enough. Although, the wounds from his broken bones will take some time.."  
>"As long as he will live, even if he has to wait a while before feeling up to his old self, Alive is much better then dead."<br>"In his current state.. If he were conscious I think he would want to be dead. With the wounds he sustained in the fall.."

Altair found himself awake. He couldn't remember much of what he had heard except for Al Mualim 'tsking' sadly before it all went black again. He could open his eyes and he found himself in a room with a large window, and a cabinet right next to it. This obviously wasn't his room. He tried to move his neck and gasped in a bit of pain, finding that almost every part of him except his left leg hurt.  
>"...fuck.. What the hell happened.." he murmured, trying to look around the room. He could feel bandages on his arm and chest, and a few fuzzy spots on his face which he assumed was also gauze and cotton.<br>"Are you sure his bleeding as stopped?" Asked a female voice, from behind a door, and light foot steps were heard.  
>"Well, since he has not coughed up blood in his sleep for a week, I would assume it has stopped." Said a sarcastic male voice. Altair could hear the door creaking open and then the gasping of voices.<br>"Someone call Rafi, he is awake!" shouted the female voice as running steps were heard, getting fainter. Though one set of shoe steps got closer.  
>"Heh. You are so big of an idiot you can't even die." Malik laughed, leaning his head over so Altair could see him.<br>"hng.. At least I am too stubborn... agh!" Altair gasped again. His chest burned lightly as he tried talking.  
>"Do not push yourself. It really is best that you rest for now." Malik said in a gentle kind voice, much different then his usual voice.<br>"Not scolding me..hng this time?" Altair chuckled, finding laughing to also be extremely painful.  
>"Not in your condition. If you had broken just an arm I would be scolding you. But.."<br>The door creaked open again and a tsking was heard from a male voice.  
>"Now now Altair. Save your strength for recovery." Rafi said as he closed the door. He walked over to Altair and took off the bandage on his cheek.<br>"Though, with how stubborn you are, you should recover quickly enough."

"I can not quite remember what happened.." He said in a soft voice. This talk was definitely less painful.  
>"...When the boulder from the Templar's Catapults hit your tower, it crumbled and fell straight down. With you still inside. It smashed three houses and we found you amongst the rubble with both arms broken, and your right leg broken in three places. You had massive internal bleeding and all of your ribs were broken. Luckily, your back and neck are just fine if not a little sore." he smiled, patting the mans unbroken leg.<br>"hn.. What happened with the battle..?"  
>"That is the best part Altair. When your tower fell, it fell directly towards the Templar's, killing most of them. Malik's boulders managed to smash a catapult. And the archers stopped the horses from entering. They retreated quickly enough." Rafi laughed, and from the sound of his heels he was dancing a bit.<br>"That is right Altair. Your.. Almost sacrifice won us the battle. They were heavily confused once the tower fell and that gave us an advantage." Malik's voice laughed, walking to the other side of the wounded man.  
>"...Are you congratulating me Malik? Did you hit your head too?" Altair asked almost seriously, though Rafi found it funny and laughed, Malik frowned and huffed.<br>"Shut up and get better Idiot." He snapped before walking to the door.  
>"...Altair. Thank you for saving my life." he said in an embarrassed voice before quickly leaving the room. Altair blinked a bit before looking up at Rafi.<br>"..Did I imagine that? Please tell me I am going crazy." Rafi couldn't help but chuckle and lean down to Altair.  
>"...During your 3 weeks of sleep Malik was hesitant to leave your side. He was quite worried about you." He smiled, pulling out a small bottle, "This will help you eat. You must be quite hungry. It has been very difficult to get you to eat or drink when you are unconscious." he chuckled, putting the bottle to Altair's mouth and tipping it back very slowly. It tasted like sheep piss but made his throat feel better, and his stomach too. It helped with his head just a little as well.<br>"One of the ladies will be in to help you eat." he said with a nod, putting the bottle somewhere before leaving Altair alone.

So... Malik was worried about him? And he sounded unusually kinder. Last time he was 'injured' was when he joined the Brotherhood, and they made Malik cut Altair's finger off. To which he told him the pain was nothing compared to the suffering the Templar's bring. Obviously, this was suffering. And he was suffering because he still felt guilty. Here Altair was- Broken, bloodied, and bandaged and being treated like a child.. But he still thought about Malik's losses. He had lost more then Altair had. Because of Altair. He somehow forced himself into thinking that this was retribution from Allah for causing the death of Malik's brother. And the lost of his arm was paid by killing all the Templar's when he fell. His broken bones were payment, and now that he had paid Allah had forgiven him. Though he didn't know if he would or not. He still found himself thinking of Malik and that kind smile he gave him made his heart flutter. But it caused him a bit of pain too, to have his heart beating so fast. Only the sounds of the nurse coming in quailed his thoughts.

...Just three weeks after Altair had his grand fall and broke quite a few of his bones he had recovered enough to be able to use his right arm a bit, and sit up without popping and cracking. And his neck had completely recovered so he could finally look around.

The room was quaint- small, but it had a beautiful view of the ocean in the distance. It had three cabinets and a shelf, filled with gauze, herbs, poison, and some knifes. The floor had a rug on it that was decorated with the Assassins Symbol in blood red, gold, and white. The room had torn curtains but Altair liked having the window open for the breeze. Once and awhile Malik would join him for some company. Not for long though, Rafi would shoo him out after awhile. Al Mualim would also join him, but not for the same reasons. It was more like discussions of the training he would have to go through to get his muscles back in shape. Plus the countless missions he would have to go on to make up for his absence. He dreaded when his Master would join him. It made him sick and uncomfortable, plus he could tell his master was not sincere on anything he said. Unless it was about killing someone, or training.

Rafi kept him company most of the time though, telling him how his body would heal...

"Altair, you see now that you are not immortal. Your body will take time to heal itself, and until then you must be patient and let it do what it needs to do." To which Altair would reply:

"I just want to be out of this bed, and to stop the masters complaining. His visits make me sick."

How his body would react to certain things...

"When your body is fully healed, it wont truly be fully healed."

"What do you mean?"

"...Hm. In the simplest terms, your body has suffered something traumatic. It will not completely heal because of that. Like when you nearly drowned and are afraid of water. It is almost the same thing. But instead of fear, it will be pain or immobility." To which Altair only had a frown to give.

And what would happen once he was mostly healed...

"Now Altair, When you go to do your recuperation training, make sure not to push yourself. Pushing yourself may cause your body more trauma which you do not need."  
>"But I must hurry so I can get out of this room." Altair snapped at him.<br>"Aha yes well. If you take it at an easy pace, then you are certain to recover faster."

Altair hadn't taken one step out of this room in at least, three weeks. It was starting to get annoying, but at least Rafi and Malik kept him sane. And of course some of the women that came to... keep him company.

Altair was eating his soupy dinner, which he was tiring of and complained about daily(At least it tasted good.)

It was sundown when Malik entered the small but decent room, finding Altair had barely touched the food, besides the bread they had given him, and instead was looking out the window at the beautiful sunset. The suns warm orange rays glistened off the water so perfectly it looked like diamonds on the waters surface.

"Altair, have you not touched your dinner yet?" Malik asked with a tone that Altair knew too well. He turned to Malik who had a small smirk and pouted.  
>"It has been three weeks since I have had anything truly solid. The most I get is soup and the occasional bread piece. Even if it tastes good.. I am quite tired of it, and no matter how much I eat I am still hungry." he said truthfully. No matter how much he told Rafi of his hunger he wouldn't let him eat much solid foods until he could walk..<p>

"Well. Then you better be happy about this." He said with a sly tone as be pulled a large lamb leg from his cloak. It made Altair's mouth water.  
>"...Honestly? How did you get that up here?" Altair questioned as Malik handed the fully cooked leg to the almost starving man, who took it happily and started chowing down.<br>"Well, I do have a missing arm. All I had to do was stick it in the sleeve and.. well. Sneak it up. But I am an assassin, I should be able to get a piece of meat up here unnoticed." he smirked again, sitting on the chair next to Altair's bed.  
>"Thank you so much Brother! It seems like forever since I have eaten meat. That was not smashed into a liquid anyway." he grumbled as he ripped the lambs meat and ate it slowly, savoring the taste like he wouldn't get it ever again. Though with Rafi's strictness that might happen.<p>

"So, recovering well I see." Malik began, poking the man's broken leg to get no response.  
>"It has healed well said Rafi. I don't feel too much pain from it anymore. My arms though.. they are still sore and stiff."<p>

"And broken." finished Malik, which made them both laugh. Altair coughed and gasped though, groaning a bit.  
>"Cruel man.. making me laugh.." Altair joked, placing his most moveable hand to his chest.<br>"Still hurts?" Malik asked, a serious face instead of the smiling, laughing one took place.

"Well. Since they managed to break all my ribs then yes, I would say it still hurts." he said sarcastically, rolling his pretty hazel eyes that shimmered in the sunlight.  
>"Do not take that tone you idiot. Had you not zoned out, you might have been able to jump out of the tower in time, and probably only broken a few bones. Though, it does not surprise me that your head was the only thing undamaged. Or perhaps it is so damaged it could not get any worse." he smirked triumphantly, lifting his head before smiling widely at Altair. There, his heart fluttered again.. It is that smile.. Malik's smile.<p>

"...Malik. That day you lost your brother and arm. That should have been me. I should have lost a brother. I should not have my arm.. I am sorry." he said quickly, finishing off his leg before throwing the bone out the window, into the sea.  
>"..What makes you say these things Altair?" Malik asked surprised that Altair was saying such things.<br>"..I was arrogant and foolish. I did not think of you and your brothers safeties until it was too late. It truly is my fault that he is dead. And that everyone treats you like a helpless cripple." He said firmly, turning away from Malik, who's stare was a very surprised one. And still, his heart beat anxiously, waiting for answers, for forgiveness. He just wanted Malik to understand he wasn't who he was all those years ago. And Malik, almost thinking, taking in the words genuinely, sighed.  
>"...Altair. You have already apologized. Why do you say these things now?" the scraggly, brown haired man asked with curiosity. But his voice was not that of hatred or anger, but gentle, almost concerned.<br>"I do not know why.. No.. It is because I feel deep down you are still angry at me for it. You would have every right to be of course." he said softly, looking out the window at the sea, where they scattered the ashes of Malik's brother. Malik huffed and smacked the wounded mans leg, glaring at him.  
>"Of course I am still angry!" he hissed before also turning to sea, "..I also feel responsible. I feel like I let my own brother die. That I should not be here while he is dead. But that would not make him happy. So I live on. Taking my own life would be an insult to the life Allah gave me, to the life the brotherhood has given me. And Altair. You should not dwell on this," he said with a sigh, turning to him with a soft smile. Altair was in slight shock, blinking at the man like he had gone mad. But his heart fluttering wildly and excitedly.<br>"While I may still hate you, deep inside myself. I have forgiven you, as I feel you have changed dramatically. Though you may still be arrogant sometimes, words and actions are different. And you have proven to have changed both. For the most part." He chuckled, standing up to place a hand on the shocked males shoulder gently.  
>"You are my brother. And you are my friend. No matter how much poisonous words I spit at you. May you recover well." he smiled and turned to leave.<br>"..Malik." Altair said softly, causing Malik to turn to him and throw him a questioning look.  
>"...Allah. He made us all. He made everything the way he wanted right? No matter who his children fell in love with right? Or who they were attracted to?"<p>

This made Malik stop and stare at the man, blinking wildly trying to understand what he was saying.  
>"..Allah made no man perfect.. Nor did he make animals or the land perfect. They all have cracks, faults. Some times they fall to pieces. But Allah made them all, so he should love each one of them the same. Why do you ask Altair? You are not very religious.." he asked suspiciously, walking over to the man.<br>"...Why is it.. do you think, that my heart beats hard and fast when you truly smile at me?" he asked with a serious face, though he might have already known the answer. He just hoped Malik wouldn't look at him like he was crazy.  
>"...Altair. Why would you ask me that? I am no doctor."<p>

"But you should know, if it is only your smile! When the women come up to keep me company. their smiles do not make my heart beat, nor when Rafi smiles. Only you, Malik." Altair said a bit frustrated, tipping his head back to glare at the ceiling. Questioning so many things. Questioning even his own faith.

"Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted." Malik recounted, staring at the clearly irritated man. It made him stop glaring long enough to raise an eyebrow(That was still growing back from where it was singed off).

"...Remember when we joined the Brotherhood? The things that Master Al Mualim told us? 'Nothing is true.' That means that what you are taught to believe, love, sin, is not true. Depending on how you do it. 'Everything is permitted.' Meaning no matter what you do, no matter what you believe- say- think. It is permitted for you, and those that have different minds. If you choose to be in love with a man. That is not by choice, it is something that just happens. Love- is not something you chose." Malik said with a soft glare, remembering that his father set up the marriage.

Altair took in Malik's words like a life-line. Holding onto them as though he could fall. Clinging onto something that gave him somewhat clarity.  
>"...Then. You say it is alright to love a man. Who is also someone that you find to be a dear friend?" Altair blushed lightly, slightly turning his head from the mans widened eyes. The pain in his chest from rapid heartbeat was horrible, it burned and made him want to vomit, but if he was near Malik, then it wouldn't stop. He knew it. Finally after much silence from Malik, the wounded assassin spoke again,<br>"...Well say something Malik. Just do not leave me here alone." he said softly, already preparing himself for a harsh rejection. He doubted he could stand that pain, with the pain of his already aching heart.  
>"...Well.. I can say I certainly did not expect that.." Malik chuckled a bit, obviously unsure of what to do.<br>"Did I make the, 'Great Malik', speechless? I am proud of myself." Altair grinned mischievously, gaining a small blush from Malik.

"There you go, getting arrogant again. I just do not quite know how to react to a man telling me he loves me." he huffed, wanting the use of another arm so he could cross his arms.

"You react the way you feel like reacting! If you do not care, then tell me we can be friends. If you do care then.." Altair swung his legs over the bed, standing albeit a bit wobbly, and stood quickly, ignoring the pain in his legs. He leaned forward, grabbing Malik's robe and pulled him forward(Also supporting himself) before kissing him gently on the lips. Malik, who instantly put a hand out to catch a falling mad-man, stood there and let this... crazy lunatic kiss him. But... But he let him..! And enjoyed it more then kissing his wife(Who he didn't really care for much). When the kiss parted and Altair's legs buckled from the weight, he gave a sharp, painful gasp. Malik pushed him back down to the bed and glared at him.  
>"...You are a fool to stand up in your condition! You are lucky Rafi-"<p>

"That I what?" Rafi asked with a wide smile, making Altair and Malik turn white.  
>"Ahaha. Yes, Yes. I witnessed that little scene. Do not worry, I will not tell. But Altair, I am very impressed. You can stand now, just for a little while in the least."<p>

"Hurts..Have not stood in weeks... Leg cramping..." he whined a bit, feeling the most pain he had felt in awhile.  
>"Ah. That should go away in a few moments. After what I have just seen though, I am going to recommend stretching your non-broken leg every day." he said in an apparently very happy mood. He exited without saying a word, but humming lightly, leaving the two alone again.<br>"...Anyway.. At least even I can trust Rafi." Malik muttered, looking over at Altair who was still writhing a bit.  
>"Stop whining you baby. Most of your bones are broken and your whimpering over a cramp. Pathetic."<br>"At least I can climb a wall faster then you." Altair retorted, grinding his teeth.  
>"At least I do not need two arms to climb a wall." Malik said calmly back, smirking at the man.<br>"At least I can cross my arms!" Altair laughed, which also made Malik laugh. This.. This was nice. His heart wasn't beating too fast anymore.. He was happy to be with Malik, even like this.

"..Altair, I came here to tell you that I will not see you for a month." Malik said with a sad smile, "Master has sent me to the plains for reconnaissance, and then to Jerusalem for information gathering. By the time I return, you should be walking. If you are not, then I will personally break your leg." he said with a laugh, leaning down to kiss Altair back. Who was a little stunned.  
>"..And you have my Answer. I will see you in one month. You better be healed enough to stand idiot!" He grinned, making Altair smile and wave(as best as he could) bye.<p>

_'.. It is amazing. Kissing Altair. I enjoy it very much, more then any woman. But then, I have never been in love.  
>Nothing is True,<em>

_Everything is Permitted.'_

Was written on a piece of parchment, with a few ink drops and a quill neatly tucked away..

End. ('Maybe.')


	2. The Journey

Assassins Creed

Altaïr/Malik/Altaïr

The Journey, chapter 2

BoysLove/Mild Play/18+

By: GozenMiddy

_"One month my ass.." Altaïr__Ibn__-La'__Ahad, A member of the Assassin Order in Islam, cursed. It had been two months since Malik Al-Sayf left for duties in Jerusalem.. Since he last heard or saw him. Admittedly, __Altaïr was getting a little nervous. And of course, that meant trouble for most of the doctors trying to help him, like Rafi. One night, Altaïr had caused such a fuss that he broke one of the chairs in frustration._

_'__Now now Altaïr, you must control yourself... I can understand your irritation, but please do not lash out at us...' __Rafi said calmly that night. How could he stay calm?  
>Well, sometimes jobs would last longer than anticipated, given the information Malik found, or didn't find. But then again...<em>

_'I can't last like this... I can walk fine, and my horse should be able to carry me to Jerusalem to find Malik... But that stupid Master...'  
><em>_'Altaïr, You must exorcise patients.. Besides, I have tasks for you only when you feel up to it. Or in this case, when Rafi decides you are ready.'__ Is what Al Mualim would say. He did when Altaïr last snapped anyway. The Arabic male crossed his arms as he sat in his bed, having been moved from 'Critical care' to 'Minor Injuries'. Which also meant he stay in a room with more than just himself. At least 10 other assassins, badly injured from the previous months fight, were almost ready to be released. Most were not as bad as the hazel eyed males were. But, he was still getting quite sick of their 'stories' of assassinations they had done, their first kills, their special talents.. Ugh.  
>'...<em>_Fools__...' Altaïr huffed to himself, '__ I can do more than you can... at least, when I am fully healed.__' But even then, he would rather go find Malik then stick around showing off to the novices, even though he was still one himself._

_Much later in the night, far after visitors had left, and fellow assassins fell asleep, Altaïr had gotten up. With intent to, obviously, escape this make-shift prison.  
>Quietly, with his natural given, and honed, stealth, he made it out of the large infirmary. Once he was out, he and his nightgown silently glided down the magnificent halls of the 'castle', or Assassin Headquarters. It really was a castle, complete with Dungeon and Safe Area. Unfortunately...<br>"Sneaking around are we, Altaïr?" Rafi said with a wide smirk, leaning against one of the pillars with what seemed like a torn paper in his hand.  
>"...I am tired of sitting in that room listening to true novice's brag about accomplishments. And I do not have the time to put them in their place." Altaïr barked softly, trying to keep his voice low as to not disturb others in rooms nearby.<br>"I can understand this... Well, it does seem that you are able to sneak around well enough..." Rafi said quietly, thinking to himself. Of course he was! He was able to walk a few weeks ago. Of course it still hurt but...  
>"...So, what be it then?" Altaïr murmured, crossing his arms.<br>"Well... You would probably still sneak out, even if I said no. But then you would probably be labeled traitor, and hunted. And you will not get very far in that…"He said with a slight laugh, Looking Altaïr over. The brown haired male grumbled. He really hadn't thought about it well, being in solely a night gown. No armor or weapons either. Nor shoes.  
>"Had not though it through have you?" Rafi chuckled, shaking his head, "Are you sure you have changed?" he raised an eyebrow, smirking. Altaïr huffed again, turning his gaze to the outside of the ornate gate of the garden.<br>"..." Rafi sighed, patting Altaïr's shoulder, " Alright... I will try to make some exceptions for you. But you would still have to do remedial work, like gathering information or helping around shops that need it... Meeting Malik could be… a one in one hundred chance, and even then, he might not even be in Jerusalem anymore."  
>"...He is there, I know it. And thank you, Rafi.." Altaïr smiled, slightly relieved. He might be able to see him in just a few days time.<br>"Ah, also. To quail your worries..." Rafi said in a reminded tone handing the barely clothed man a piece of parchment, slightly torn but folded. He took it with a curious look.  
>"It came from a pigeon, addressed to you only." He added as he turned to leave, "Now get back to bed."<em>

_Altaïr had not been this anxious or excited since he first got into the order, and he knew who this was from. He read it in the candle light of his own room, not wanting to return to that shared space.  
>Scribbled on the crinkled, faded yellow paper was a letter, in the very familiar scratch of Malik:<em>

_'Altaïr,  
>I hope you have finally started walking, you simpleton. I realize by the time you read this I will have been gone for much longer than anticipated. I am truly sorry.' <em>_The first part said, barely readable – but Altaïr was used to Malik's untidy childish scribble,  
><em>_'Even Al Mualim did not anticipate what I have discovered – but it is very terrible. Luckily, they have not discovered me as of yet. I am afraid I can not disclose such information to you over an unprotected carrier pigeon, but be assured I am safe, and well hidden in Jerusalem.  
>Honestly, I quite miss teasing you, and even hearing your voice. Sadly, I will be stuck here until the leader of a branch of Templar's has been… Eliminated. Until this happens, Altaïr, please stay in Masyaf where you can recover. I realize you will still worry about me but, please, I will not have to worry if you are not here.<br>While you will not be able to send a pigeon back, be patient and I will send you another letter shortly..  
>Safety and Peace be with us both.'<em>

_At the very bottom of the letter was the assassins stamp, indicating it truly did come from Malik.. But he already knew it was him – no Templar would have known about his condition. They probably think he was dead.  
>Still, his heart couldn't help but leaping as he read it. At least he was safe, but how long had it been since he sent this? Was he still okay? Was he really still in Jerusalem now? And what about that terrible thing he had discovered?<br>"Honestly... and I cannot even send you one back?" he hissed, ripping part of the letter off, and burning the rest.  
><em>_'…Honestly, I quite miss teasing you, and even hearing your voice …'__  
>Altaïr kept reading that line, as it was almost like assurance. He knew, by this, that Malik really did care, and it felt nice... Although...<em>

_He, sorely, took his assassins robes off his bed, putting them on slowly as bending in funny angles still hurt. Like reaching his left arm back made the right side of his chest hurt. It was slow, and he was starting to wonder about visiting Malik. Perhaps Rafi he was right, and he should stay, to recover more fully. But he couldn't stop this nagging feeling Malik was in danger. He finished putting on his robes, saving the armor for when he was out of the village, so the clanking of metal wouldn't disturb anyone, and grabbed his newly repaired sword and stealth dagger. He made his way quietly down the halls of the order, passing the spot where he and Rafi had just discussed about things. Down the stairs, through more hallways, and out an open window through the castles watch tower he glided. The gates were solidly closed this time of night. Altaïr would have to pass through a hidden passage into the village to get past the guards._

_He put his armor on, so he wouldn't have to carry it, and descended a ladder to a side part of the castle, which had a tiny ledge that curved around the wall, leading to the knee-high stone wall of the village. The passage hadn't been updated in a while – he'd have to make sure that was done._

_Taking his first step against the fifteen inch wide ledge, he looked down, seeing water below him crash against spiked rocks and stones. There was wood down there... That must have been where they moved all the debris from the attack. A few slow paces later and he had begun to regret leaving. Not only had the water, rocks, and sharp jagged pieces of wood below him begin to make his nerves shift, the thin plank he was being supported on was creaking and cracking ominously._

_Several more steps in, almost over half way to the other side, he heard the loudest crack from the rotting plank yet, and he froze. What had he been thinking? Sneaking out against orders, just to see Malik… Malik... Altaïr took a deep breath and looked towards the small stone wall, and then started his pace a bit faster. The faster he moved, the more the plank creaked, and eventually started bouncing. He knew he had to get off of it, now, so he took a leap of faith. Pushing off the edge, he reached towards the stone barrier and grabbed hold of it, groaning as his feet hit the side of the dirt wall beneath the stone, and painfully pulled himself up and over, laying on the ground as he held his back._

_'argh...! This... I am so ashamed of my condition... ah...' he struggled to keep his voice contained as he stood, cracking his back and neck before trekking down the path into the village. He was amazed at how fast the people had recovered... for the most part. There were still a few knee high stone walls that hadn't been repaired, and a few buildings still needed to be finished. Curse those Templars, destroying his home and way of life... Hearing that he had the possibility to never fully recover from his injuries gave him all the strength to fight it, and prove them wrong. And going to visit Malik was the best way to start. But the journey to Jerusalem would not be easy._

_As he approached the entrance to the village, he had to stop and dive into hay. The guards, they were heavily patrolling the gates. As much of a hero Altaïr had been considered, at least once, he was nothing but a novice again. They wouldn't so much as bat an eyelash at him the rank he was. And then a few stopped by the bench, near Altaïr._

_"Eh? In Jerusalem?" one of the younger men said, sitting down on the bench.  
>"Yes, I heard after Malik lost his brother, and his arm, he was permanently stationed in Jerusalem, as an informant."<em>

_"That must be hard on him. Was it not because of Altaïr that he had been put in that position?"_

_"Heh. Yes it was. He had been very reckless, I had heard. Perhaps he shall have learned?"_

_"I doubt it, with as hard a head that he has. I heard he survived that fall from the tower..."_

_They had begun to walk away. Altaïr was furious, talking badly of another. Of Him... and Malik... was it true he had been permanently placed there..? Had he lied? Of course, rumor and gossip were never accurate... still; it might not have been coincidence, with him suddenly not returning.  
>Altaïr shook it off and slowly crept out of the hay, avoiding the attention of the guards as he snuck through to the side of a watch tower, and slid into the cave behind. It was cramped, but led all the way out to the other side of the large hill that guarded the small village.<br>As soon as he had, a thought occurred to him._

_"..I'll need a horse. But they are after the gates...How do I gain one…" he mumbled to himself, slowly moving through the tunnel. His back, shoulders and legs started aching from the crouched position he was in, but he had to keep moving.  
>He brushed away cobwebs, kicked small rocks out of his way, and eventually saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel. He poked his head out, looking left and right for guards, before sliding out and down the small slope, rolling into the grass. He panted, clenching his fists. He had never been so easily worn out before! This was aggravating to no end. He gasped, rolling over to push himself upon his knees, and then slowly stand. He crept along the wall, until he could just barely see the stables that were kept outside the gates. With the guards along the top and bottom of the gate, patrolling, getting to them would be very difficult without being spotted.<br>__'What do I do…! What should I do… Malik…!'__ Altaïr glared, placed his hood up, and then took another glance at the guards patrolling. __'I need a distraction…'__ he mused, looking around. And then he noticed a broken piece of wood stuck in the rock next to him. He pried it out, took aim, and threw it high over the wall. He caught himself from groaning out as his throw made his shoulder pop painfully. But his little trick seemed to work as he heard a loud crash from the other side of the gate. All the guards turned to see what it was, and he made his move. As much as it hurt, he sprinted across the open surface to the stables, and dived between the horses just as they were turning around. He doubted that his stunt would work again, but he made it. He found his horse, a beautiful brown stallion, and untied him, slowly setting the saddle and reigns on. The shadows were just dark and large enough where the guards didn't see anything, but sounds were not concealed by the dark of night. He led his horse out a ways, and with difficulty, heaved himself up and on.  
><em>_'…Alright Malik, just you wait there, I'm coming.'__ Altaïr thought as he gently nudged the horse, who seemed a bit irritated at being woken up. He decided to be as slow and quiet as he could be, not letting the other horses make any abnormal sounds. Trudging slowly in the shadows was perfect for an assassin such as himself, and he slowly inched closer to the curve of the mountain, where the shadows grew lighter and narrower. He knew this was the moment to hurry, so he made his horse speed up into a gallop and quickly disappear on the mountain. He thought he heard the faint sound of the guards chattering, and decided that now was time for a full run. He urged the chocolate stallion to move faster, and so he did. Before long, Altaïr could barely make out the large gates to his village._

_The cool air whipped at his face, while the majority of his muscles ached. It would take him at least two days to reach Jerusalem in his condition, and even with all the mountain range and ruins to hide in he would not be too protected from nature. Not only that, Templar's usually liked patrolling and searching the Ruins for hiding assassins and refugees from villages they've attacked. He would have to be very cautious on this journey, especially when nearing the boarder to Jerusalem…_

_Altaïr looked to the skies, as the moon was slowly falling back into the horizon, while the sun steadily rose. He thought it best to take a rest now, having traveled quite a ways without stopping, and he knew his horse needed a rest too. It had also been disturbed of its sleep.  
>After wandering a little ways, Altaïr came across a small stream, partially hidden by rock and brush, with trees surrounding the area. There was also a broken statue, which had been overrun with vines and was no longer identifiable.<br>He un-mounted his horse, and led it over to the stream, tying it to the tree nearby, and then slowly, and painfully, limped over to a secluded area with many bushes. At once, he fell to the soft green grass and fell asleep almost instantly._

_'Altaïr, I do not wish for you to be here.' Malik said in a hoarse tone, very commanding as he turned his back to the man standing before him.  
>"Malik… I am sorry about your brother…" Altaïr frowned, taking a step forward, "I did not mean for this to happen…!"<br>'And I should care because? Your presence here deprives me of any such safety, or peace. Now leave!' he said coldly, placing dusty books on rotting shelves. The one thing stopping Altaïr from grabbing the man was a long counter with a map and feather on it.  
>"Malik-!No I cannot leave! Not after coming this far…Just for you- you cannot imagine how sorry I am!" Altaïr pleaded, lowering his head as he removed the blood soaked hood. Malik turned to him, glared, and slammed his hand on the counter. He was wearing his assassin robes… and they were blood soaked…!<br>No!  
>'I do not care! You haven't grown up one bit! No matter how skilled of a fighter you are, you lack any means to strategize and think things through! I do not wish to see you again, you novice!'<br>Suddenly Altaïr was facing Malik… but his arm was missing!  
>'You're the one who caused this for being so rash… even my brother was lost to me, and now I am unable to fight well enough… I hate you!'<em>

_Altaïr awoke with a jolt, sweat pouring from his forehead as he panted. That dream… it scared him more than anything, even death, even being caught by Templar's. If Malik was really stationed in Jerusalem permanently as an informant, it truly was because he was stupid, and brash… Because he had unintentionally left Malik in those Ruins…  
>He stood, his body aching a little less, and looked to the skies. It was a warm day, and the sun was already high in the sky… He knew that he'd find Malik. He knew it…!<em>

_To be Continued…_


End file.
